


Ignore

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer of Undertale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to continue with. Life and lack of motivation are killers. But I will try and put more effort into these stories in the future. Thanks for sticking with me.





	Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to continue with. Life and lack of motivation are killers. But I will try and put more effort into these stories in the future. Thanks for sticking with me.

Snow must have fallen and moved the branch. “Dad! Dad look,” she yells flopping on her back and moving her arms and legs. Asgore and Gaster laugh. “You are making a snow angel,” Gaster says. Archer stops, “What’s an angel?” “They sort of look like humans with wings,” Asgore says helping Archer out of the snow. Archer laughs, “Humans don’t have wings.” “And that is why they are called angels. Come now, let us go home,” Asgore says kneeling down so Archer can climb onto his back, “Ready?” “Yep,” she says clinging onto his armor. Asgore laughs as he bounces with every step. Gaster can only smile as he watches his king and princess laughing. It’s good to see them happy for once.

**6 Years Later**

_Thunk._ A magic arrow lands in the center of the target. _Thunk. Thunk._ Two more hit centers on targets to either side of the first. Archer dismisses the arrows and fires three more. Gerson claps, making her jump a bit. Dismissing her bow, she laughs a nervous laugh and rubs the back of her head, “Sorry about that. Lost in thought.” Gerson laughs, “Lost in thought and still hitting centers. And I know what you can do when you put effort into it.” He sits down on a bench, patting it next to him, “So what were you thinking about?” Archer sits next to him, leans back, and sighs, “I don’t know what to do with my life.” “You’re the princess of the underground. Isn’t that enough work for ya?” Gerson says with a chuckle. She turns her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow, “Really Gerson? You of all people should know me better.” “That I do, princess, that I do,” he says, “Well what is it you want to do?” “I want to help people,” she says. Gerson raises an eyebrow. “Actively help people,” she says with a huff, “I want to do things that will really help everyone. I just… don’t know what to do.” “Well, you’d always be welcome in the guard. I’ve seen what you can do, and I think you could do great things,” Gerson says. “Really?” she asks. “Darn tootin,” he says with a whistle. Archer smiles, “I should get going. I told Gaster I’d help him with a project, but I’ll think about it. See ya Gerson.” He waves to her as she heads to Gasters lab.

…………

Archer grabs her lab coat off its hook and heads in. She waves to everyone as she makes her way to Gaster’s office. “Hey Gerome,” Archer waves to the cat monster who looks a bit disgruntled. He looks up to see Archer. “Hello princess,” he says with a bow, “Be careful, he’s in one of his “moods” today.” Archer laughs, “Thanks for the warning. See ya.”

Archer closes the door and turns to see Dr. Gaster engrossed in working on one of his many machines. Smiling, she sighs, shaking her head. “How many times must I tell you NOT to interrupt me while I am working,” Gaster says still half buried in his machine, “Must I start “dismissing” you?” “I’d like to see you try,” she says trying not to laugh. Dr. Gaster stands up, smacking the top of his head. “Ah, Archer,” he says stepping away and rubbing his head. “Good, someone with intelligence.” “Are you ok?” she asks, still trying not to laugh. “I have done worse,” he says walking to his computer. Archer walks over to the strange skull-like machine and peers in, “What’s this for?” “I call it the ‘DT Extractor’,” Gaster says over the sound of his keyboard clicking. “DT?” she asks. “Determination,” Gaster replies, turning back to the machine, “It is a substance in ‘Human Souls’ that gives them power and allows them to persisted even after death,” he gestures to the container holding a small cyan colored heart-soul. Archer cringes at the memory if the little humans’ body, half frozen, found in Snowdin forest. “Why?” she asks, stepping back as Gaster returns to working on the machine. “If we can safely harness that power, who knows what monsters could achieve. The potential is limitless!” Gaster says with a slight smile, “Who knows, we could even brake the barrier with less death.” “You really think so?” Archer says pondering that thought. “I believe anything is possible, given the right circumstances,” he says continuing to work.

[Previous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018265)

Guardsman

Scientist


End file.
